GoodBye
by Neo Lady Sakura
Summary: When Hikari lost her love, she cried. No matter what she tries, the pain won't leave. Maybe the pain is trying to tell her something.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or "The Power of Goodbye" by Madonna  
  
Goodbye  
  
Hikari sighed as she stood up from her chair. She fixed her bangs that had been carelessly moved while she had been getting up and grabbed her black leather jacket that was place over the chair she had been sitting in.   
  
"Light, you're leaving?" said a voice. Hikari turned her head and faced Michael, one of her good friends and also her drummer. He had black hair that was spiked up and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and navy blue t-shirt and was about 6'2.   
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving. I'm really tired for some reason," she said as she put on her leather jacket over the black turtleneck sweater she was wearing.   
  
"I see," he said as he lifted an eyebrow. "Get some sleep tonight, alright?" With that said her gave her a hug.  
  
The hug ended and Hikari walked out the door, but before she left she said, "I will. Love you lots." Then closed the door behind her.   
  
Michael looked at the closed door and flopped down on the couch next to the chair Hikari had been sitting in previously. "May who ever is looking down on us, not let happen what I think may happen tonight." Michael got up, turned off the lights and locked up for the day.   
  
Hikari was now outside of the giant building, which had help make her so well known and walked down towards the coffee shop down the street. Her walk was short and brisk as the cold autumn air hit her cheeks. She came towards the door of the shop and stepped in.  
  
Walking towards the counter, she saw the owner of the shop working at the counter today. "Hi Lilith-mum," she said as she placed her elbow on the counter.   
  
Lilith looked at the 28-year-old fondly. Lilith her self was about 51, with auburn red hair held back in a sleek bun with streaks of gray running through it. Her eyes were a soft honey brown. She wore a auburn sweater and blue jeans with a black apron over her clothes. Her apron said, "If you're not dead yet, I must have done something right this time when I made your meal."  
  
"Hi, Little Doll," She said, "What do you want to eat?" Lilith always called Hikari "Little Doll", It was her nickname for her as "Lilith-mum" was Hikari's nickname for herself.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee and a pastrami sandwich with fries," Hikari said.   
  
While Lilith was writing her order Hikari was pulling out her wallet, just as she was about to open it, Lilith said, "Don't even think about it, It's on the house today, okay Little Doll?"  
  
"Thanks Lilith-mum," she said as she put back her wallet.  
  
"Now, what kind of coffee do you want?" Lilith said.   
  
"Colombian Espresso and can you make my order to-go?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Sure, not a problem, Little Doll," with that said, Lilith went to the kitchen to get her order filled.   
  
Hikari closed her eyes and sighed, this place reminded her of him. It was like all the memories of him from their very first meeting till his burial hit her at full force. She steeped back and opened her eyes. She would not cry, she had already cry enough to drown the planet in her sorrow.   
  
"Little Doll," Lilith said as she reappeared with a bag of food and cup of coffee, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Hikari said as he took the food. "Thanks, Lilith-mum." With that said she hugged Lilith and then left the shop.   
  
Hikari walked towards to the park where she and the other Chosen Children would hang out, in their younger years. She sat down on an oak wood bench in front of a lake and started to eat her fries.   
  
She eat her meal silently and peaceful, then through the remaining garbage in the trashcan a few feet away.   
  
As she returned to her seat at the bench she noted a blonde woman in a depressed mood, walking along. She recognized her as Alyssa, a secretary at the office. She called her over and Alyssa sat down. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, just I got into an argument with my boyfriend," she replied glummly.   
  
"Over what?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Nothing really," Alyssa said as she looked at the ground.  
  
Hikari looked at her and sighed she then looked at the lake and saw to little kids playing with each other, with a sad and painful tone, she said, "If it was nothing, then why did you fight. Go home and make up, fights over nothing are pointless, because in the end, those memories of those stupid fights will hurt you the most."   
  
Hikari stood up, "Think about what I said," and with that she left Alyssa to think about what she said.  
  
Hikari had left the park and was walking home. She saw lovers holding hands, children playing and people just being happy. She felt an ache in her heart, a pain of loneliness and emptiness. She walked into a church that was right on the corner of the street she was walking on.  
  
She entered the church and felt a couple of teardrops rolling down her face. She had never been very religious and she wasn't Christian or Catholic by any means. As she continued to walk inside the church heading toward the front of the church towards the altar, her tears increased in number.   
  
When her slow death-march like walk stopped right in front of the altar, littered with lighted candles, she fell to her knees and sobbed. "Why? Why do I feel this pain? There is nothing I can do, I've tried it all to stop the pain. There is no where I can actually hide, from memories of us. All they do is hurt my bruised and battered heart. I have nothing left, I lost you Daisuke, then I lost the part of you, you left me with. I am lost. God, Allah, Who ever you are, please I beg you listen to my plea. Take me from my pain, let me be with the one I love, the one who hold my heart."   
  
She cried, sobbed and wailed. The veil she had worn so long had been lifted. Her pain was as visible as the sun on a clear day. It seemed as she cried for hours. She stood up when she cried dry, none left to shed for her lost family.  
  
She left the church and went to her apartment. She entered the building, rode the elevator to the penthouse and then opened the door to her apartment. She briskly walked towards her room and noted that the black bag that should have been their was not. She smiled tiredly, everything was set.  
  
Hikari looked at the clock, it was 5:00 p.m. She took a quick shower and washed her hair. She then blow-dried her hair and changed into white windbreaker pants and white spaghetti strapped top.   
  
She opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom after she was dressed and pulled out a bottle. It was a prescription bottle. She looked over the writing on the bottle and then went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She filled the glass with water and then shoved a handful of the small, white pills into her mouth and then swallowed them all with the water.   
  
She closed the bottle, put the glass back where it belonged and then went to her room. She went under the covers and closed her eyes.   
  
Michael opened the door the studio and turned on the lights. He like on most days was the first one at the studio. On Hikari's desk he saw a black fabric bag. In the back were a cd, a pack of letters, a pencil and a notepad.  
  
He grabbed the notepad and opened it to the first page one the first page there was a song, it read:   
  
------------------------  
Power of Goodbye  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
Creation comes when you learn to say no  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
Do you wanna go higher?  
  
There's nothing left to try  
There's no place left to hide  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye  
  
Learn to say good-bye  
I yearn to say good-bye  
-----------------------------  
  
He read them once or twice and liked how it sounded in his, head and then he recognized it was Hikari's handwriting. "I never knew she was such a good writer." He walked over to his desk and turned on the radio, what he heard next shocked him.   
  
"Today is a sad day for the music industry. Singer and Producer Hikari Yagami was found dead in her apartment this morning. She died due to an overdose of sleeping pills. This comes two months after the death of her Fiancée, Daisuke Motomiya. May the two be happy together." The radio blared these words loudly to Michael's ears.  
  
Quickly he walked over to the black bag and found the stack of letters. An envelope with his name on it was on the very top. He hurriedly pulled the envelope from the stack and ripped it open. He scanned the letter quickly, then fell down on his knees head in his hand. He sobbed loudly.   
  
That's how his band mates found him two hours later, they only had to look at the last line of the fallen letter to realize what had happened.   
  
I love you. You are like and older brother and I am your younger sister, that's how it is, and you love it. Good-bye,  
Light. 


End file.
